The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new poinsettia cultivars with red bract color, dark-green foliage, good branching characteristics, and early flowering response. xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 was originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1994.
The female parent was a proprietary hybrid seedling No. S90-502-1 characterized by red bract color, dark-green foliage and early-flowering. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid seedling No. S90-1202-1 with bright-red bract color, medium-green foliage and very compact habit. xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant (No. 3736) within the progeny of the stated parentage by Katharina Zerr in autumn of 1995 in a controlled environment in Hillscheid, Germany.
The seeds from the hybridization made in February 1995 and the seedlings produced therefrom were identified by numbers. In summer of 1995, a cutting was taken from each seedling and grown as a flowering, single-stem plant for examination in the autumn and winter. The cuttings used were new grown shoot tips from the upper area of the plant, taken from branches emerging from the main stem higher than the place of the grafting. After plant no. 3736 was selected, more cuttings were taken from the original seedling and grafted onto rootstocks of variety xe2x80x98Beckmanns Altrosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,336) in order to transmit the branching-causing agent, phytoplasma, into the clone to improve the branching characteristics. From cuttings of these grafted plants, branched plants were grown for trial cultivation (horticultural examination) in autumn and winter of 1996 to 1997. Horticultural examination initiated in autumn of 1996 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Medium to dark-red bract color.
2. Medium-sized ovate bracts, weakly to moderately lobed;
3. Dark-green foliage, ovate-shaped with weak lobes;
4. Early flowering response; and
5. Medium growth, medium tall and relatively compact habit during vegetative stage.
xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without a change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial varieties known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 are the patented cultivars xe2x80x98Freedom Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,825) and xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,364). In comparison to xe2x80x98Freedom Redxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 has somewhat more intense and more stable red-colored bracts, which do not tend to fade at high temperature, and which have a smoother surface. Bracts and leaves of xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 are narrower in size than with xe2x80x98Freedom Redxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 has a different plant habit, taller and less wide, and has an earlier flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99 can also be compared to the cultivars xe2x80x98Fismillexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/210,122) and xe2x80x98Fisgalaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/210,123). Chart A shows a comparison of xe2x80x98Fisnovaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fismillexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Fisgalaxe2x80x99.